Barney's Musical Zoo / Shapes and Colors All Around (Standard Version)
2011 in 2016 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 73 * Part 1: Barney's Musical Zoo Intro * Part 2: RMZ - Chapter 1 * Part 3: What Will We See at the Zoo (2007 Version) * Part 4: RMZ - Chapter 2 * Part 5: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (2007 Version) * Part 6: RMZ - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Elephant Song (2007 Version) * Part 8: RMZ - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Every Animal Talks in its own Special Ways (2007 Version) * Part 10: RMZ - Chapter 5 * Part 11: A Friend Like You (2007 Version) * Part 12: Barney's Music Box - The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Part 13: SS - Chapter 1 * Part 14: Putting on the Show (2006 Version) * Part 15: SS - Chapter 2 * Part 16: You Can Make Music with Anything (2006 Version) * Part 17: SS - Chapter 3 * Part 18: Rig a Jig Jig (2006 Version) * Part 19: SS - Chapter 4 * Part 20: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 21: Barney's Music Box - The Wheels on the Bus * Part 22: Rhythm - Chapter 1 * Part 23: The Clapping Song (2006 Version) * Part 24: Rhythm - Chapter 2 * Part 25: You Can Make Music with Anything (2006 Version) * Part 26: Rhythm - Chapter 3 * Part 27: Mr Knickerbocker (2006 Version) * Part 28: Rhythm - Chapter 4 * Part 29: The Marching Song (2006 Version) * Part 30: Rhythm - Chapter 5 * Part 31: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 32: Rhythm - Chapter 6 * Part 33: Barney's Musical Zoo Credits * Part 34: Shapes and Colors All Around Intro * Part 35: SSE - Chapter 1 * Part 36: Humpty Dumpty (2004 Version) * Part 37: SSE - Chapter 2 * Part 38: Painting with Shapes (2004 Version) * Part 39: SSE - Chapter 3 * Part 40: We are Little Robots (2004 Version) * Part 41: SSE - Chapter 4 * Part 42: My Yellow Blankey (2004 Version) * Part 43: SSE - Chapter 5 * Part 44: Games (2004 Version) * Part 45: SSE - Chapter 6 * Part 46: Pop Goes the Weasel (2004 Version) * Part 47: SSE - Chapter 7 * Part 48: Turkey in the Straw (2004 Version) * Part 49: SSE - Chapter 8 * Part 50: It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2004 Version) * Part 51: SSE - Chapter 9 * Part 52: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 53: SSE - Chapter 10 * Part 54: Barney's Music Box - If You're Happy and You Know It * Part 55: AWWOCAS - Chapter 1 * Part 56: Mr Sun (2005 Version) * Part 57: AWWOCAS - Chapter 2 * Part 58: Colors Make Me Happy (2005 Version) * Part 59: AWWOCAS - Chapter 3 * Part 60: The Shapes and Colors Medley (2005 Version) * Part 61: AWWOCAS - Chapter 4 * Part 62: It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2005 Version) * Part 63: AWWOCAS - Chapter 5 * Part 64: The Caboose Rides in the Back (2005 Version) * Part 65: AWWOCAS - Chapter 6 * Part 66: Painting with Shapes (2005 Version) * Part 67: AWWOCAS - Chapter 7 * Part 68: Mix a Color (2005 Version) * Part 69: AWWOCAS - Chapter 8 * Part 70: The Rainbow Song (2005 Version) * Part 71: AWWOCAS - Chapter 9 * Part 72: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 73 and Final Part: Shapes and Colors All Around Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Riff's Musical Zoo * Special Skills * Rhythm * Squares, Squares Everywhere! * A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes